


Ounce by Ounce

by PetrichorPerfume



Series: Rainbow Marbles [85]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Demon Dean Winchester, Desperation, M/M, Watersports
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-22
Updated: 2014-07-22
Packaged: 2018-02-10 00:32:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2004015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PetrichorPerfume/pseuds/PetrichorPerfume
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean gets Sam desperate and lets him have just the tiniest bit of relief.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ounce by Ounce

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: Implied dub-con.

Sam lets Dean lead him to the bathroom on shaking legs. He stands in front of the toilet, trembling, needing, waiting for Dean’s order.

 

“Go ahead,” the demon says.

 

Sam lets his body relax and breathes a sigh of relief as the first trickle dribbles from his cock. It feels so good and -

 

“Stop, Sammy,” Dean orders.

 

Sam makes a desperate, pained sound at the back of his throat and forces himself to stop despite the urgent protests of his over-full bladder. “W-what?”

 

“That’s all you’re getting for now,” Dean says.

 

Sam looks down at the beautiful white porcelain and thinks of how good it would feel to just let go and release every ounce of liquid he’s carrying inside of him.

 

Dean rubs a gentle hand along his pet’s shaking spine. “Why don’t you get down on your knees and show me just how grateful you are to me for letting you have any relief at all?”

 

Sam drops. 


End file.
